Digimon Unknown
by Something dictionary related
Summary: In the town of Ashwood Falls, creatures of an unknown origin begin to randomly appear. Was this accidental and what are their purposes? An OC story.
1. One Man and His Plant

**I've seen a lot of fanfiction over the years. I have always liked the show Digimon, particularly the first Adventure series and Tamers. The other series have their merits as well. I'm probably rambling a little already. Anyway, I'm going to be bold and attempt an OC story. Note that this is set in its own universe.**

**This story will use official Digimon only. Please can you tell me if I am repeating myself? **

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon. The story is unofficial fiction created by another fan of the shows. I only own the characters I've created. **

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

**Chapter 1: One man and his Plant**

'_We all wonder what it is like in our universe. Are we alone or are there any other beings out there? Even, are there other worlds or other universes? If they do exsist, why do we not know about them? Or do we know about them? I don't know. Are there other people out there? Have they tried contacting us? Have they even thought about all of the above? Are they even people? Who knows'_

'_I suppose we all wonder what else is out there. What things are going to happen in the next few moments, if anything at all? You always wonder if people are going to turn around and say_ "Allen, stop holding that folder, give it to Helen and get back to work" _or something like "you are a winner" but then again..._

Wait, what?

"Allen stop daydreaming and get that report done" shouted a coworker.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Allen Hayes marched towards his desk. This was after he had handed over the report he was tasked with from the central office downstairs. Helen, his coworker had not been there at the time, or he had not seen her, that he had got into his current train of thought. The person snapping him out of his dream had also given him a talk on wandering off from work, figuratively. So when he had been snapped out it seemed as if he had been acting as a lemon, not really doing much except standing around and making everyone else around him sour. Helen had taken the report off him, which was limply in his hand. Her long brown hair had also helped to wake Allen up.

Allen walked into his office, leaving the door open. His office was strewn with papers all over the place, as Allen was not quite the tidiest of people. He went over, cleared a small space on his desk, near his computer and slumped over, taking a small break. He then looked up quickly into a mirror on his whitewashed wall. He was currently wearing a thinly striped blue and white office shirt with a silky blue tie, black trousers with a brown belt and matching socks and shoes. He had very messed up chestnut-blonde hair which despite, if he ever applied a comb to, would not be tamed and might explain why he also had a broken comb or two on the office floor. He stood at 6ft 2" and was in his early twenties. Allen worked as an office worker and occaisional courier for Birch International, a large delivery company located near Ashwood Falls town centre.

Sighing, he sat up straight and began to look at his computer for any new orders people had placed or from other companies on shifting the products they had. He would have to do this at least once a day. There did not seem to be much, they had probably been catalogued by another worker. Still at least there were the other reports he had to finish, such as that one on improving efficiency of data transactions when couriers managed to get their packages signed off by the customers. Allen groaned!

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Located behind Allen's office were other desks with other office workers. Behind them was a large window looking over the businesss park rooftops and skyline. The day was sunny with a few clouds in the cheery light blue sky on a crisp early spring day. There was only a small amount of wind blowing from the east. The temperature was warm and you could certainly say that this was one of the best days it had been so far in the year. Over the skyline, if someone had been looking out of the window at this point, they still may not have noticed a strange white hole briefly open in midair but they may have noticed a small green and white blur emerge that seemed to get bigger.

CLACKCLACKCLACKTHUMP!CLACK!SCREEEEEECH!SCHWEEE!

Allen had been quietly slumped over his computer, trying to look as though he was working. He suddenly bolted upright at the sound of all the noise and turned round. He noticed that a few other office workers had also stopped what they were doing to look at the window to investigate the commotion. However there was nothing there and so it seems they had shrugged it off as probably some sort of bird that had been caught in the wind and they got back to work. Needing a distraction, Allen got up and wandered over to the window. Now he seemed to be the only one interested as everyone else carried on. It looked like there was a strange round impression in the window. This was definitely bigger than a bird one of the other workers had suggested. Looking out the window, Allen noticed the garden below and decided he would investigate.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Allen's office was located on the 15th floor of Nimrod House, the building where Birch International was located. To go up and down, Allen had found that today, of all days, all three of the lifts in the building were out of order. So after a nice long stroll down the emergency stairs for the 5th time that day, Allen went to the lobby on the ground floor. Walking outside, he realised he was now on the wrong side of the building! Therefore he went back into Nimrod House, past the front reception and made his way through various corridors to the Garden of Tranquility, a place of rest for all the workers of Birch. Again, he went outside.

Looking around, he expected to find some sort of impact crater on the lawn in front. All he found, however, was a lawnmower and the nice smell of freshly cut grass. The garden itself was basically a large lawn, surrounded by colourful flowers such as roses, petunias and hellebores, as well as a hedge made of roan on the outside and four wooden garden benches at each side. Allen smiled as he thought peacefully of the place he was in. At least if there was one good space he could escape to if he needed it was here, which he did occaisionally.

Some rustling interrupted Allen's thoughts, coming from a flower bed to his left. Looking over there, the noise seemed to be coming from a space behind the tulips. He wandered over, knelt down next to them and gently pushed the flowers aside to find… a small plant that looked like it had only been growing a few months. There was not much to say other than it looked slightly odd with a long green stem, ending in two rather wilted green leaves. There were no more sounds of rustling and yet there was nothing else behind here except more soil.

Allen decided he was hearing things, put the tulips back as best he could and started to get up. However, more rustling startred occurring. Again Allen looked amongst these tulips and found nothing but the odd plant. This time, Allen decided he would hold for a few minutes. Ten minutes later, Allen was still staring at the strange plant. If anyone else had walked into the garden at this point, they would think it odd Allen was having a staring match with the flora. Allen had now decided to give up. Again he replaced the tulips. He decided to just walk away.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Meanwhile in the flower bed, the strange green plant rustled a lot now, revealing the green flowing into a cream forehead and two large red eyes on a rather rounded body and clawed feet looked out throught the tall plants above it. It saw a strange tall creature that was walking away from it. Deciding there was nothing to lose, it called out quietly,

"Hello?"

Allen stopped as he walked away. He swore he heard something strange and quiet, maybe a small girl's voice coming from the flowers he was just at. Stopping, he listened as he heard the same call again. Turning around and looking down he now saw in place of the strange plant a small creature he had never seen before. Looking at the creature, it replied softly, "sorry!" Allen jumped slightly for two reasons, firstly there was a half plant bulb with feet sitting amonst the flowers with a strange face. Secondly, it had just spoken plain English, of all languages. It said in a lonely sounding voice, "Sorry if I startled you. Please could you come closer?" The surprised Allen obliged.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where I am. Before you ask, I didn't pop out before because I was scared. Do you know where this is?" asked the plant creature in its high pitched voice.

Allen replied "Wow, er… erm… I… Ahem! Sorry, well you are in the Garden of Tranquility."

The plant creature queried "that doesn't sound like any place I've been to. Is this not Cedar Plains?"

Allen answered in a nervous manner, "no, I haven't heard of that. Listen, are you from this world? I know that was a blunt question but from everything I've seen so far, I'm sure that there is not another creature that looks like a plant with eyes. Also, who or what are you?"

"So I'm guessing this is not the Digital World?"

"No, this world is called Earth."

"My name is Tanemon. I am what is called a Digimon or a Digital Monster."

"Digital?" asked Allen, now speaking normally. "So does that mean you are from a computer?"

"Computer? What is a computer?"

"Erm… I'll show you later. First off, do you want to remain in this flower bed?"

"Flower bed? Oh! Errr…"

"Tell you what; I'll go fetch something from inside to hide you. You seem very shy and I'm guessing you do not want other people to notice you?" Allen asked, now staring at the Digimon in amazement.

"Yes thanks. By the way, what are you? You never introduced yourself."

Allen paused for a moment. "My name is Allen Hayes but please just call me Allen. I am a creature known as a human. Also that is with an a, not an o".

With that, Allen left Tanemon to her own devices in the flower bed.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Walking back into Nimrod House, Allen climbed the stairs again and returned to his floor. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with some angry shouting. Helen was there, wearing a light green cardigan and pink top plus blue trousers. She was scolding him for taking an unexpected the quarters of an hour break. Allen wasn't bothering to listen and walked straight past her, heading back to his office. Meanwhile, Helen noticed that he wasn't taking notice and grumbled, saying she would catch him at the proper break, which was in fifteen minutes anyway.

Back in Allen's office, next to his desk was a brown metal filing cabinet. On top of the filing cabinet was a rather red plastic plant pot with a wilted fern in. It looked as though it was about to die. Allen got out a measuring tape from the drawers in his desk, whilst a large report that looked like it had only been placed there fell on the floor with a crash, creating a sea of more papers. Allen facepalmed. He measured the width and depth of the plant pot and then picked it up. He walked out of the office and past Helen, who was silently peering at him going past with a puzzled expression. She then decided she would go to one of the other computers and wait for him.

Allen carried the plant pot slowly down the stairs, trying to be careful not to drop it. He was panting a lot now that he reached the bottom floor. Going back to the Garden of Tranquilty, he found that Tanemon had not moved from where she was and was silently watching the world go by. Allen walked over to Tanemon. He put the plant pot down, removed what was the fern and threw it into the bushes.

"Look, I'm not sure you can stay here all the time. I think you should come with me as-", started Allen.

"Why?" interrupted Tanemon.

"It is not safe. You are timid and you want to hide from people, right?"

"Stop being blunt. But yes."

"I've just brought with me the perfect disguise."

"That container?"

"Its called a plant pot! Trust me, its nice and snuggly, at least for you."

"Erm… okay."

Tanemon jumped high out of the ground and landed in the plant pot, causing Allen to fall over and get covered in mud. Looking over, he saw again a strange green two-leaved plant and not much else covered in soil in his plant pot. The only evidence that Tanemon had been amongst the tulips was a small hole in the soil. Allen looked at his shirt and found that he was not as muddy as he has thought. The ground had been dry and must of it had brushed off. Unfortunately he did not bring any spare shirts with him. Another sound of a facepalm followed.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Allen had now carried his heaver-than-usual plant, but only just, up the stairs. Helen was still in her seat. "Where have you been?"

"Outside" said Allen sheepishly.

"Nice plant by the way and don't think you are off the hook for these unexplained interruptions. Just because it is coffee break. Where did you get it anyway?" stated Helen.

"The plant? A friend gave it to me at reception, I thought I would place it in the Garden of Tranquility but decided I'm moving it to my office"

"Who gave it?"

"A family friend. But they've left now."

"Well, I hope to see your report finished by the end of today. I gave it back after a skim through and noticed you've left something out. Just read it!"

"Okay."

Allen heaved the plant pot over to his office. "Phew that was close."

"Yeah", said the plant pot rather loudly.

Helen had got up and was walking to a water cooler to get a drink. As she passed Allen's hole, she could have sworn she saw both Allen talking to the plant pot and the leaves twich, in time with a reply that sounded a lot like "a long day".

"Allen, did you just say something? Were you just talking to that plant pot?"

Allen turned round and looked at Helen oddly. "I think you are hearing things, this hot office has gone to your head."

Helen sighed and went round the corner, disappearing into the stairwell. She closed the door behind her.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Allen had placed Tanemon's pot back on his filing cabinet, which slightly creaked under the weight but held. She was out and looking over at him. He decided he would just reach out and touch Tanemon, just to see if she felt like a plant. He had already asked her permission which she had given.

As soon as his hand touched her, they both felt a spark of something, like an electric jolt, pass between them. At this very moment a white orb suddenly appeared to the left of Tanemon, floating in midair, before floating towards his hand currently holding Tanemon. Allen found that his hand would not budge. A strange device appeared in place of the white orb.

Looking at his hand, the device was like a small control pad, except in the shape of the letter T. In the centre of the T was a grey plastic screen, surrounded by a four oblong buttons and a small button that could be rotated at the bottom. It also looked as though it was split in two halves, the bottom half grey and the top half teal. It was warm to the touch and when he moved his hand down, the device whipped out of his hand and seemed magnetically attracted to his belt.

"What the heck just happened?" they both said, surprised and looked at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

**I'm glad I got that out the way, it finished slightly earlier than I expected but I wrote double the amount I expected. Please point out any mistakes I have done. And yes this is my first time writing here. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Also, thanks to the line breaks disappearing, streams of **"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"** represent the paragraph breaks.**


	2. Enter the Dragon

**Please note this is set in its own universe(s). OC characters are abundant.**

**Disclaimer: I am only writing a fanmade story based on Digimon. Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei **

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Chapter 2: Enter the Dragon

"So you don't know what this is either?" asked Allen, surprisingly calmly and after having closed his office door.

"I don't think so. I'm just as surprised as you. What do you think it is?" replied Tanemon.

"A toy? I'm not sure, just a device that seems to be attracted to us for some reason."

"A toy? What is a toy? Whilst we are on that subject, you haven't explained what a computer is either" queried Tanemon.

"Why are you jumping topics? A toy is an object that kids play with, for entertainment. This looks to me like a game control, which is a device for playing electronic games on machines called consoles. As for computers, there are many different types. I have to your right a desktop computer. It is a machine that allows me to input information, which can be sent to other computers. You can also view images on there, do general reading or communicate with other people. You certainly are inquisitive!" explained Allen.

Allen had found that he could remove the device from his belt quite easily. Besides the fact he was holding a strange device in his hand, it was weird that it was attracted to his belt, especially as the belt was not made of metal.

Allen was just about to continue when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned round and saw through the open door that other workers were just returning from break. Closing the door behind him (again?) and turning back to Tanemon, he asked her to be quiet, especially as it looked strange before he was talking to the plant pot and had almost been caught by Helen before.

"Why?" asked Tanemon.

"Erm… I don't want people to think I'm crazy and also this has happened whilst I'm in the middle of work. This is my job and I need to continue" explained Allen, "which I will explain a bit more about later so I can't really talk more now. Just sit tight for two hours please" added Allen hurredly.

"Err… okay" said Tanemon.

"It's because I don't want other people to find out about this so thanks. I'll do more explaning later", said Allen quickly. Tanemon's leaves twitched in response.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Helen came back onto the floor with her bag. She wandered past Allen's office and saw him shutting the door. She stopped for a moment and thought she heard a muffled voice. She sidestepped and moved closer to his office. It was unusual for Allen to close his door and this simple occurrence added to the fact that something odd was going on with Allen. Well, that and the fact that when she was on the stairs, she could have sworn she saw a flash of light come from their floor on her way up.

Listening closely, on one side she was hearing Allen sounding nervous, trying to explain what a computer was. She paused, wondering why it seemed Allen was speaking to himself. A noise of a magnetic zapping interrupted this. She partly opened the door, saw Allen back was turned but thought better of it. To Allen's right was the strange plant in its giant plant pot. Some soil lined the floor a little. She saw Allen turning around and so she ducked and went over to her desk. She was going to listen more later. Something strange was going on here.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

"Midnight Racer is better than your Skyline", argued one boy

"Says you! How about I race you on it as soon as we get back?" argued the other

"To see which is best? I so am."

"No you aren't. I am going to race you"

"No I am going to play it"

"You didn't listen to what I just said"

"Its my game and I'm playing it, not you."

"No, I am too"

"Am not."

"Am too."

The two boys bickered in the back seat of a small hatchback, being driven by their mother and father, after a day at the Ashwood Falls shopping centre. The taller boy was Jason Taylor, 14, wearing a black hooded jacket, dark blue trousers and dark trainers. He also had dark brown hair. Next to him was Philip Taylor, his shorter but older brother at 15, wearing a green hoodie, light blue trousers and white trainers. His hair was also much lighter but still brown.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

It was late afternoon when the family reached their home on the south side of Ashwood Falls. They had stopped arguing with the intervention of their mother, Jennifer, who had settled it that they were to look after themselves tonight anyway. Jason had to play with Phil on their console. Otherwise they would both have their allowances cut. Jennifer and Adam had arranged to go out for dinner that evening but the boys were old enough to look after themselves.

They soon left and the brothers went to their lounge. Philip got out Midnight Racer, took the disk and put it in the console. Meanwhile Jason went to the cupboard and got some game pads out and plugged them in. They started racing each other, they generally got on with each other except when it came to computer games. The boys had soon forgotten about arguing and were helping each other get through the levels.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

A couple of hours of gaming passed when without warning the power went out, plunging the boys into twilight, being late evening. They groaned about not having saved and got up. Phil went to the window and saw that one by one, other houses in the street were having power cuts as well.

"Great, now what do you think is going on?" moaned Jason.

"It's just a power cut" replied Phil.

"What are we going to do now though?"

"Erm… how about a board game?"

"In the dark?"

"Yeah, don't forget that there are torches in the hall cupboard"

"I know, you don't need to tell me that though"

"Anything you want to play?"

"Scrabble!"

"Odd choice but why not. You go get it whilst I go find the torches."

Phil got up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. After a few moments he moved slowly towards the arch leading to the hallway. He was careful not to hit any chairs in the way. Jason followed closely behind. Moving step by step, slowly they crept into the hall. Jason decided he would stop whilst Phil continued forward. After a few minutes he was at the arch but no longer felt that Jason was following him. He turned round and looked back into the room and saw the outline of Jason, not moving and staring straight over his shoulder. Phil looked at him for a moment then looked back. All he could vaguely make out was the stair banisters but nothing out of the ordinary. Turning round he saw that Jason was still in the same position.

"Jason, why are you doing that?" asked Phil.

Jason didn't answer and seemed to be still.

"Jason, stop doing that" tried Phil again.

Jason didn't move.

"Jason, please stop doing that".

An alive statue of Jason stood in his spot.

"Jason, your jacket's on fire!"

Jason continued staring at the banisters. Phil waved his hands in front of his immobile brother and then started pulling childish faces at him. Jason did not make any movement.

"Okay, Jason, you can stop, or continue. You're starting to worry me."

Jason seemed only fascinated with the hallway wall.

"Jason, are you okay?"

"….HARAGAGAGAH" shouted Jason, making Phil jump. Jason started laughing, whilst Phil just grumbled and pushed his brother.

"Please don't do that, you know I worry a lot" sighed Phil.

Jason continued laughing but after a while calmed down. They both decided they would go to the hallway together and get the torches.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, a blender that was plugged it mysteriously switched itself on. It started to spin rapidly. In fact a few appliances had switched themselves on, whilst the blackout still occurred.

The brothers started to hear a whirring noise in the otherwise deserted house. It seemed to be coming from a couple of rooms away. A loud clattering started occuring as well as some shaking of the walls. They both had stopped to listen and jumped when what sounded like a small explosion occurred.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" stuttered Jason, his mood a complete change from five minutes ago.

"How should I know?" replied Phil, also with a worried expression on his face. "How about we stop standing around here and just go and get the torches? That seems the sensible thing to do."

He sidestepped in the hall until he was facing the hall cupboard which he could just about see the outline of and opened it. He couldn't see very well inside the cupboard as he tried the light switch unconsciously. '_I'm an idiot, of course it won't work with no power_,' he thought.

"Have you found any yet?" asked Jason, still in rather high pitched noise.

"Of course not, now just wait. I am OW! Ruddy nails! I am still looking obviously", sighed Phil, frustrated. He felt with his hands, coming across many pointed objects, not doing hs hands much good. Phil stopped briefly when he felt something rubbery, but squishy. He picked it up and threw it out of the cupboard, a small clunk occuring behind him. Finally, his hands rested on a plastic-feeling rectangle, with a wider funnel at one end. The rectangle seemed to have a small rubber circle that seemed movable. Phil pressed the circle and found himself looking at the back wall of the cupboard. It wasn't lit up very well. He could also make out a couple of toys, mainly an inflated beach ball to the left and his dad's formerly arranged tools on the shelves to the right. There were two or three torches of the same shape as the one he was currently feeling below him to the right. He picked his one up, switched on another and took them both out of the cupboard. Checking his hand, he only found a few scratches.

In the background whilst what they did occurred, the clattering still continued. A new noise had begun now, what sounded like maybe a strong wind. A small light seemed to be occurring as well, bright enough to be made out through the hallway door to their right.

Phil closed the cupboard door, handed the other torch to Jason and pointed towards the door with light. "Come on, let's stop worrying and start investigating." He said with an authoritative tone.

Jason nodded. They shone their torches to the right and opened this hallway door, which lead into the dining room. Opposite them was the door to the kitchen, which was strangely glowing.

"Okay, since when did the grey kitchen door glow white?" asked Jason, pointing out the obvious. The loud sounds were definitely coming from the kitchen. Jason stepped out from behind Phil and walked over to the kitchen door. "Okay, I need to be brave here", he murmered. He held his breath and put his hands on the door. It was strangely warm but not burning to the touch, which was surprising seeing as it was a wooden door. "Ok, this is weird, it doesn't hurt. Come on."

Phil walked over as well and saw his brother was not burnt. "How about on three we both pull open the door?" he motioned to the handle. Jason agreed and moved slightly out of the way. Phil and Jason both whispered "One, two, three…" Both boys reached for the handle, pulled the door open and found the cause of the disturbances. They noticed all machines in the kitchen seemed to have minds of their own and the lights were on in the kitchen. However, the oddest thing in front of them was a solid white hole, about thirty centimetres above the ground and seemed to blend into the surrounding air. All they could do was stare at these strange phenomena.

However, not long after they entered, they heard what sounded like a reptilian scream occuring in front of them. It got gradually louder, at which point they backed away slightly. Whilst this was happening, a strong gust had suddenly picked up and was blowing the appliances. In actual fact, some of the appliances flew at the wall next to them, just missing them by inches. This stopped both the affected appliances and the brothers moving. Phil and Jason looked at each other, frightened expressions on their faces and then back at the white hole.

There was no need to be backing away however as what was approaching appeared out of the other side of the hole. It was some sort of bipedal monster, which flew into the wall opposite, very hard and fell to the ground, apparently uncouncious. With that, the white hole just collapsed in on itself and disappeared from existence. As soon as that occurred, everything switched off, stopped shaking and the kitchen lights blacked out, leaving only the light from the torches.

Silence filled the kitchen, the only sounds being the boys breathing heavily, as well as quiet breathing heard from the unconscious creature in front of them. After many minutes had passed, they decided to move. Jason moved his torch to shine it on the creature. He could not make out much in the dark. "Hey, could you shine your torch on it?" whispered Jason and Phil did so.

They could make out the creatures was fur which was dark, but with light tips at its claws. It also had a long dark tail with a white end. The claws were black. On its head however, there was maybe a flattened triangular ruby on a metal plate and behind that pointed ears. There were also small black wings on its back. Overall it looked like maybe a small dinosaur or dragon, about the same size as Phil.

"What is it do you reckon?" asked Jason, quietly to his brother. They were now standing closer to the creature.

"I don't know, a dragon maybe? Is it still alive?" responded Phil. The creature shuddered a little in response. There were sounds of heavy breathing but the dragon remained motionless otherwise.

A sudden ringing from the other end of the house startled the boys. Unnoticed by them, one of the dragon's ears also twitched in the direction of the noise. However again, the dragon did not move and remained silent.

A couple of minutes later, the ringing occurred again. Phil realised it was their front door bell. "Hey, Jason! Wait here until I get back. K? I'll be back after I see who that is." All Jason could do was nod.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Phil went back through the dining room to the hallway and front door whilst more ringing was heard. Phil cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm coming, keep your hair on!" he shouted down the hall. As he walked, he thought about the events and realised obviously it had created such a racket, it could have been heard next door. Not to mention the light show. After gather his wits he proceeded to open the door, trying to put an embarassed face on. He found his elder neighbour Mrs Rose with a cross but enquiring face. She looked slightly damp. She looked down at him and crossed her arms at his cheesy grin.

"What the hell has been happening here? Do you realise how much noise you've been creating?" said Mrs Rose with a raised voice, as soon as she saw Phil.

"Er… Sorry, Mrs Rose. Jason was mucking about on his drum-kit again… and then we had a couple of accidents with the torches, not to mention the drum kit as well. Ehehehe" said Phil nervously, putting his hand behind his head. As this was not uncommon, Mrs Rose accepted the story and went back to her house. Phil closed the door behind her.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Meanwhile, Jason stared over the dragon. The doorbell had seemed to have affected it as it was rousing from its slumber. Jason shone his torch at the dragon's head. The dragon flinched. It had opened one of its eyes, the light from the torch eerily reflecting off it in the darkness. The torch also reflected off the ruby but to a lesser degree. The eyes themselves were gold. The dragon did not seem to be staring anywhere but forward, opposite to Jason. It also seemed like its breathing had gotten softer.

Jason plucked up the courage to move over the tiled floor and paced forward again. As soon as his first foot had moved forward, which he had tried to do steathily, he stopped suddenly. The dragon's ears had twitched and the dragon was now moving its head, looking behind and directly at Jason. Its tail moving slightly to the left as well. Jason was rooted to the spot and stared straight back.

A couple of minutes later after neither had made a move, Jason plucked up his courage and moved forward again a few paces and could now clearly see the dragon's head in the torchlight. Its fur was a dark purple. The dragon meanwhile had not made any sounds and seemed to be studying him. As Jason came closer, he could swear he saw what looked like a sad, fearful face in the dragon.

At this moment, the dragon tried to speak but all it could manage was a weak growl, barely opening its mouth and showing its pointed fangs. Whatever it was going to say or do, was going to have to wait. It closed its eyes and dropped its head, going back into unconsciousness. From these scenes, Jason couldn't put his finger on why but thought that whatever had happened, didn't seem to be the fault of the dragon, at least not intentionally. Then Jason heard the front door slam

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Getting back to the kitchen, Phil asked if anything had occurred. Jason told him what had happened.

"So it knows about us, or at least you?" asked Phil, evidentally not as nervous as before.

"Sort of, as I said, all it did, was look at me, growl and go back to sleep" said Jason, edgedly. He sighed. "So, what do you think we should do with it?"

Phil answered back in a lowering voice "Oh I don't know. Take it upstairs?"

"To the bedroom?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"One other problem though. I think it looks too heavy to carry. Even for the both of us."

"Might as well try at least"

Jason sighed again. "Okay, you grab the tail whilst I grab its upper body."

They both positioned themselves at either end of the dragon, whose head had now returned forward. Before they picked up the dragon, they moved the broken blender, random toasted sandwich maker and a few bits of debris out of the way. After putting their torches on the ground, they both reached down and at the same time grabbed the dragon, feeling a small electric shock each.

Once again, the brothers were greeted with a light show, although this seemed to be much smaller than before. Their hands seemed to be briefly stuck to the dragon. A small white orb appeared halfway between the brothers. It first started whizzing over to Jason. Hovering above his hands, it stopped and then seemed to be attracted to Phil's hands. Then it went back to Jason. This process continued as though the orb was confused as to who it liked the best. After several minutes, in which all the brothers could do was watch, the orb stopped in its original position. Here it transformed into a blocky grey T shape with oblong buttons and a button that could be rotated. This device's top half however, was purple. Afterwards the light disappeared. The device, fell down, bounced off the dragon and clattered to the floor.

The brothers were in darkness. It seemed like the batteries in the torches had died but as Jason thought this, they spluttered back to life. Jason crouched down after finding he could move his hands again. He dropped the dragon's head and looked and shone his torch over to his left. He stepped over the dragon carefully and went to pick up the device. As soon as he touched it, the device begain glowing ever so slightly. At this he jumped, dropping the device, which, as Phil watched his brother, clattered over and slid next to him.

"You okay Jason?" asked Phil concerned.

"Ye-yeyeah. W-why don't you h-have a look at that object?" replied the startled Jason.

Phil sidestepped, dropping the dragon's tail. He reached over and picked up the device. Again the device glowed slightly. He was staring at its screen whilst this happened and saw the words: BOND COMPLETE. WELCOME. The screen went blank. He instead pocketed the device.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Power had been restored soon after. The power cut had lasted a couple of hours. It was around 9pm at night now. The brothers had picked up the dragon, finding it was actually much lighter than it looked. They were able to move it through the dining room, into the hall and upstairs to their bedroom as discussed. It was only half an hour later, when they had put the dragon on an air mattress, covered it in a sleeping bag and made it comfortable. The boys decided they had had enough excitement for one night and decided to turn in early.

A little while later, Jennifer and Adam Taylor arrived home, finding the telly switched on but with static and the controllers a mess. Adam sighed, deciding he needed a cup of tea after their long drive back from the restaurant. He then proceeded to head into the kitchen.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

In the middle of the night, the dragon woke up. It looked around and rolled onto its side. And found itself covered in a strange but warm material. It looked down at this. Then it looked up and saw a bed with a creature it did not recognise, with light brown fur, maybe, located on its head. The creatured was sleeping away on a tall, rectangular, white, soft-looking platform, covered in a sheet. It then looked down the platform, noticed a large book and cupboard. Opposite the other end of the cupboard was a creature with darker brown fur. On another raised platform.

The dragon recognised him. It thought to itself, a small spreading across its face and went back to sleep.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

"JASON! PHILIP! GET UP NOW OR NO BEING DROPPED OFF!" shreiked a high-pitched voice from downstairs.

Phil groggily got up from bed. He looked over at alarm clock on the desk opposite him and saw it reading 20:00. Philip groaned, remembering the power cut last night. However, what else happened wasn't so clear briefly until he jumped out of bed, tripped over the mattress and something furry and landed head first, facing down and very luckily in the space under his desk. His legs were on an odd lumpy pillow that seemed to be moving quite a bit. He looked behind him and saw the the dragon from last night, squirming under him and definitely getting annoyed.

Phil quickly righted himself and moved his legs off the dragon, who got up and turned to face him, opening its mouth. What happened next startled Phil enough that he tried to stand up and banged his head on the desk underside, adding a nice bit of pain to what he already had. The dragon spoke.

"What are you?" it asked, annoyed in a deep gravelly voice.

Phil just blinked and stared back. He was also rubbing the top of his head

"Where am I? Answer me!", tried the dragon again.

"Erm, erm er… erm erm uh erm er erm um" was all that Phil could manage.

"Phil, will turn the radio off please…" said a sleep voice from the other side of the room. Jason was just stirring from his slumber. Meanwhile, Phil just stared from the dragon to his brother and back.

"JASON! PHILIP! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN, YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR ONLY!" shrieked Jennifer again.

"Grrr… who was that and who are you two? Do _not_ test me!" asked the dragon. It was not being loud however.

Jason bolted upright from the unfamiliar voice coming from his brother's end. He saw the dragon staring angrily at his brother, who seemed to be shaking a bit and saying nonsense. Jason slowly put his legs off the side of his bed. However, as soon as he touched the floor, the dragon jerked its head in his direction. It tail was moving from side to side.

Before the dragon could speak again, Jason replied "I-I-I'm Jason and-d-d he's P-Phil".

The dragon looked at him and saw he was shaking as well as the creature behind the dragon. It could see that it was not going to get anywhere more unless it stopped sounding angry. It swallowed. "Look, I'm sorry I am scaring you but where am I?" it asked again, losing its gravelly tone.

Phil tried answering, causing the dragon to snap its head back to him. "Y-your in our-r bedroom. Erm… in Ashhhhwood F-Falls. On on on Earth"

"Thank you. Will you two please stop stuttering? Its annoying. Oh and my name is Dalis," replied the dragon.

Jason plucked up the courage and asked a burning question quiker that he knew it "Whatareyou?"

Dalis caught what he was saying. "I am a Dorumon. A Digimon." He paused and saw that whilst the Phil was still looking scared although not as much as before, the Jason was calmer and looking more confused. "A Digimon is a Digital Monster. I am from another universe compared to yours. Not quite so solid. It is called the Digital World" he explained.

"We're human" replied Jason.

"But I thought you were called Jasonandhe'sphil." said Dalis, a whoops expression on his face. "I can see those are your names now."

"BOYS, YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT! MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY!" shouted Jennifer once more.

"Who was that?" asked Dalis.

Phil had finally calmed down and spoke properly for the first time that morning. "That was our mother. We have to get going. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay. I would ask why but I am feeling very tired at the moment. Oh and thanks for saving my life!" Dalis replied. Before Phil could ask what he meant by the last comment, the Dorumon had fallen back into a deep sleep.

"Do you think we should leave him here like this?" asked Jason.

"There's not going to be anyone home, so hopefully. Open the skylight, won't you?"

replied Phil. He looked at Dalis, who was actually obviously listening to them. "Please don't go anywhere until we come back okay?" asked Phil. Dalis grumbled in response.

Phil got ready in the bathroom. When he came out it was Jason's turn. As he went back into his bedroom, unknown to him, a certain purple and grey device started sliding along the top of his desk and shot straight through the air into his left trouser pocket.

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Jennifer was now running ten minutes late, the boys were in the back seat, on the way to Grove School, a twenty minute drive from their house. Grove school was a mixed comprehensive secondary school close to the town centre. It was the only secondary school in town.

"Boys, why was there pots, pans and a general mess in the kitchen last night?" asked Jennifer in an annoyed manner.

Phil decided to speak quickly "we were playing with the drums and things got a little out of control. We completely messed up however, especially wh one of the drum sticks went flying. Sorry for the blender."

"Maybe but how about the other appliances?"

"We were hungry but tired. Sorry we didn't clean up"

"You're not telling me the truth. What really happened?"

"Mum you're about to miss the turning for the school" said Jason, changing the subject quickly. "We'll tell you later, okay?"

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

Jennifer dropped her sons at school. She drove off.

"What do you think we should tell her? 'Hi mum, sorry for the mess. We were just helping a dragon that appeared from a portal in the kitchen. Hope that was okay.' Somehow, I don't think she will believe that either." Sighed Jason.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can think of something. See you at lunch, okay?" sighed Phil. They both headed Years 10 and 11, respectively.

As they walked through the playground, neither noticed a girl attending a small hutch. In the hutch was a small cream-coloured rabbit with green stripes. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you later," said the girl and headed off in the same direction as Jason

**"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" **

**I'm not sure if I should have the TO BE CONTINUED afterwards. I am surprised again with this chapter, which has taken me a long time, surprised me quite a few times on small scenes that I didn't know I was going to include. This is longer than the previous chapter, but has finished where I was intending this chapter to finish. I hope you enjoyed this one. Btw, "the Jason and the Phil" are not typos.**


	3. Festival Lights

Colours flashed into the sky shooting in different directions. Magenta, green, blue and orange formed large spirals whilst streaks of white and gold helped to create a bouquet effect. Afterwards the light against the black ceiling slowly faded, leaving misty clouds in their wake. Whilst the colours flashed, whistles could be heard as well as the bang of drums as other colours exploded, giving the impression of a disorganised orchestra giving their performance during the night.

Below were thousands of people, briefly illuminated by the fireworks. A sea stretched in every direction across the fields and hillocks of Bowleswood Fields. If you looked carefully you could almost make out gentle waves amongst the crowds as people walked in different directions.

Mayu looked up from her chair as she briefly saw magenta blossoms in the sky. The brief light flashed across her face, showing slightly messy black hair tied into a bun at the back. Her clothes were of a short pink jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans, with matching socks and black shoes. She was currently sitting on a small dark green camping chair. Her legs swayed about in a small breeze as well as loose strands of hair.

She stared at the explosions, the sounds not making her flinch at all, instead they seemed to add to the atmosphere as she stared wide-eyed and held her breath each time the colours flashed by. She smiled slightly after around half an hour as there was a light pause in the fireworks.

Next to Mayu was a green picnic cloth, spread out across the ground. The cloth sank slightly in the centre, where a small mud-brown bear sat cross-legged. A couple of black stones seemed to go down its front, as if it were wearing a coat. This was both true and false as the buttons were attached to its skin, although it wore a light green woolly jacket. If one were to walk past and stare it would seem as though there was only a girl enjoying the night's celebrations with her stuffed toy to keep her company.

The bear continued staring at a slight angle, positioned to enjoy the fireworks at their best. With the pause, its right ear twitched as it slightly now turned its head towards Mayu. Its lips were curled in a slight upwards angle.

Mayu slowly turned her head to look at the bear. She also smiled as an unseen understanding seemed to pass between them. She nodded and then fully turned her head up, staring over at a tall gentleman standing on the other side of the bear.

"Senpai, enjoyed the show?" she shouted.

"Mayu, not so loud. Calm down" he affirmed. Shaking his head from the scene he strolled over and stood in front of the bear. He wore a smart brown jumper and white business shirt, with what looked like a light blue colour underneath. He also wore black trousers and matching socks and shoes. He had black hair with strands of grey hair, barely visible even in the floodlights which had temporarily come back on whilst other fireworks were being set up.

"Yes, it has been a golden night", a soft spoke between them. The bear, Chuchidarumon, had now turned his head towards the gentleman and was still smiling. "Yes, how do you feel about tonight, Master Masa?"

Masahiro took a deep breath. "Yes, Chuchidarumon, Mayu. I enjoyed myself as well. This is only a brief pause, it's not over yet. Now then, now that I'm here are there any drinks either of you two would like? Orange juice? Water? Hot chocolate….?"

Mayu shook her head at each choice but nodded at the Hot Chocolate. Chuchidarumon awaited Mayu. "I too would like Hot Chocolate, Master Masa," he said politely.

Masahiro went back to Chuchidarumon's other side and picked up a small flask, lying on the ground amongst other scattered refreshments. He unscrewed the lid, placing both on the ground and then reached over to the picnic cloth. Just next to it were a load of cups. Lifting the flask, he poured the brown contents into three of the cups, although with the first one, he accidentally knocked it with his foot, spilling the contents. He grumbled, placing the flask down and picked up the cup again.

After the three cups were ready, he picked up two of them and took one to Mayu, who was slightly shaking from the cold autumn air. He held out a hand to her which she grasped as she tried to shift herself on the chair. Chuchidarumon slowly got up and also held the camping chair to balance her. His large brown hands did not get in the way of the chair and his grip was strong which was surprising considering the fact that he had no fingers.

Mayu paused as Chuchidarumon got up from the chair and moved back to the cloth. From the darkness he pulled out a small pink semi-transparent plastic stall which he unfolded and clicked into place. He then lifted it in front of him and placed it in front of Mayu, between her and Masahiro.

Masahiro placed the cup down on the stall within reach of Mayu, who gratefully accepted it. Immediately after picking the cup up, she dropped it, the weight keeping the cup upright. Chuchidarumon jumped.

"Are you alright, Mayu?" Chuchidarumon asked, frowning.

"It's okay. It was just a bit hot. Don't worry. I'm okay. See?" replied Mayu, calmly as she shook her hand. Masahiro nodded and then wandered back to the refreshments. Chuchidarumon still frowned meanwhile but accepted it at just that. He had accepted his cup from Masahiro and gripped it in his paw he reached up and drank the lot in one gulp. He did not seem to be affected by the heat.

Masahiro looked to his right and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He quietly sat down on the grass, knowing full well nobody could see his trousers were already muddy from before. On his side was his cup which he reached for and took a small sip.

The lights suddenly cut out as the sound of whistling occurred. A bright red object shot up in front of them, maybe only 10ft away. Smoke filled the air as the red object exploded, causing a blue star to briefly appear then dissipate. Numerous other multicoloured stars appeared as the rest of the fireworks began.

Mayu looked to her left and smiled at Chuchidarumon, who was staring ahead of himself again, sitting on the cloth, remaining as still as a statue. She reached in front and slowly picked up the cup, taking a sip. She closed her eyes. Much better.

After an hour and a half, the fireworks stopped and Mayu looked around. People were moving about hurriedly, most people laughing and shouting, a general sea of chattering and happiness. She smiled to herself and looked left at a sudden movement.

Chuchidarumon had slowly got up, brushing himself down and realising he was now feeling a little colder than usual, a definite breeze blowing around his extremities. He turned around and looked down, noticing the jacket on the floor and picked it up, laying it on his back, which it promptly fell off again. He tried again and it fell off. Trying once more and getting rather annoyed, he turned around again and flung it into the air.

"Heavy punch", whispered Chuchidarumon as he threw one of his paws towards the jacket, a slight energy glowing. Upon contact, the jacket fizzled and disappeared with visible numbers floating into the sky.

At this, Mayu laughed out loud, whilst Masahiro grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Shaking her head, Mayu gasped "not again, are you going to do that with every piece of clothing?"

"I will make sure no enemies become afoul of you or me, your ladyship", replied Chuchidarumon in a rather knightly voice. He then leant over the picnic cloth and started folding it up, his view no longer obscuring a brown wicker hamper in the background. Masahiro was meanwhile picking up all the refreshments. Both moved towards the hamper and placed the picnic in a haphazard order, to be cleared up when they got back home.

Mayu could only stare as she wished she could help. Only five minutes later Masahiro walked over into the darkness. There was the sound of a couple of thumps and some clinking before a rhythmic creaking approached behind Mayu. She nodded as a large steel chair approached her, with large spoked wheels on either side. She pinned her arms to her side as Chuchidarumon gently grabbed sides of her, carefully placing her in the wheelchair as her legs bounced off the camping chair.

Mayu held onto the arms of the chair and shifter herself back into the seat. She reached down and grabbed bars on the edge of the wheels. A small magenta rounded-T like device was also attached to the left chair handle.

Masahiro appeared from behind carrying the hamper. Chuchidarumon had meanwhile folded the camping chair with his paws and held it under one arm. His other arm grabbed the chair whilst Mayu turned the chair around and disappeared into the crowd, Masahiro following right behind.

ooooooooooooooooo

**Many apologies. I had a mini writers blocks and then found myself rather busy for a lot of the time. It still does not excuse seven months though. This fic is certainly not dead.**

**I had planned a small battle scene planned. But I might save that for the next chapter or two. I hope this was okay.**

**LilyFragrance: Thanks a lot. Helen may have more encounters… I also hope I fixed the mistakes although I think I might do a slightly improved version of the chapters to sort out parts in the dialogue, amongst other things.**

**Truemythewise: I certainly agree. **


	4. The Trials of Sonah

**Sorry this is much later than planned. I had trouble finding direction in this story which should be better now as I have written out a proper plan. I'm sorry for the irregular updates. Please point out anything and criticise or comment at your discretion. If all goes well, I should be able to stick to a relatively regular update. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan based fictional piece of work based on Digimon. Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei**

**Chapter 4: The Trials of Sonah**

People gathered around as the scene was cordoned off. The house stood, a whitewashed terraced 1930s house with a slated red roof and Victoria windows. In front of the house, the garden was trim with roses, colourful flowers and a small bush dividing it from next door. A small patch of green made up the front lawn with tarmac behind.

The garage attached to the house however told a different story. One side of the garage was a metal wall with a large hole, warped in such a way it appeared as a bubble in the middle of bursting. Shrapnel spread into the other neighbour's drive as well as bricks and other debris.

Sirens could be heard approaching the late-afternoon scene as two police cars arrived. From the back of the rear police car, Sonah got out and sighed, arms down, one hand holding her black bowler hat that she absentmindedly twirled around. One year on the force and she was already reduced to small investigations like this. Her white shirt was crumpled, in contrast to her prim black trousers. Despite her dark skin, she sweated in the sunlight, occasionally shivering with each passing wind.

She looked around at the relatively small crowd, some people looking on tiptoe over the barrier. They mainly consisted of elderly neighbours, wondering what was going on. A lady stood off to the side, holding a couple of Sainsbury's bags full of vegetables and a large roll of greaseproof paper. There were also a couple of men in business suits, one grey, the other maroon chatting animatedly to each other

Sonah reached into her police car, after getting instructions from her sergeant, picked up her notepad and began talking to the crowd, scribbling individual witness statements. With each person, there was not much to say even the neighbours. Although some accounts were conflicting, they all seem to generally agree that there wasn't even an explosion, just a small whine, a popping noise and the discovery of all the mess on the ground. There were no proper suspects either.

After the last witness was finished, she sighed, grumbling at what a waste of time this was under her breath.

"Sonah, have you finished yet?" called the authoritative voice of Superintendent Dudley.

"Yes, sir, not much from the witnesses either. I've collected all their statements but there wasn't anyone who directly witnessed anything, sir".

"Do you have anything?"

"At 9am, a Mrs Giles did report hearing a popping noise and then a loud bang like a balloon being popped. They thought nothing of it until later in the day around 11am they popped out for shopping and they discovered the mess. After looking around the corner, they discovered the rubbish. They were about to report it as another spate of vandalism when they noticed the hole in the garage. Other witnesses only arrived later, some returning for lunch."

"Thank you, Shah. That will be all for now. I will see you back at the station. Please wait here for Lyon and forensics" finished her boss. With that, he saluted her, put on his cap and got in the police car.

Sonah tapped on his car to get him to stop for a moment. She flipped her book shut and carefully put it in her back pocket whilst she used her other hand to open the rear car door. Making sure her notes and pen were secure, she reached in to get her black jacket and handbag. Afterwards she carefully closed the door and stood back as he pulled out of the driveway, putting the police lights on and siren. After reversing, he turned the car around and drove in the direction they had come.

Sonah sighed as she stood by the police tape. By now already, most of the people in the street had decided it was just another day and walked away. The wind rustled through her hair, making her realise she had misplaced her cap. She turned around and noticed it was lying on the ground just by the bushes. She groaned as she wandered over to collect it.

Xxxxxxx

Half an hour and no police cars had turned up. She reached for her baton and bounced it on her leg, revealing a lilac T-shaped device sticking out slightly from her hip. One such bounce of her hand hit it and made her realise it was peeping out. She quickly stopped and crouched forward, swapping her hands over and placing her baton on the ground whilst she discretely moved the device under her belt. She bent around quickly and pushed the device back further under her belt. Some footsteps behind her startled her, making her quickly get up and spin around, baton raised.

A man in a chequered tweed jacket and country hat was standing nearby. She dealt with him quickly as he was just enquiring into the scene. She had had to do with many passers by, about four but they had shown little interest and soon passed by. She figured something like this must had been a common occurrence in the area.

Sonah turned around to face the house again and decided to make herself useful. She reached into her pocket and got out her notebook, writing a few notes on the description of the scene. No sooner had her pen reached the bottom of the next page she heard what sounded like heavy scratches running along a nearby wooden board followed by a large thud on concrete off to her left. She reached to her right side and unclipped her baton again, having stowed away the notebook. She also heard a faint high-pitched beeping noise.

Turning left she smiled. She reached to her belt and hand pressed the bottom button on her device, immediately ceasing the noise.

An orange tabby cat with unusually large claws sat down in the driveway. The eyes on the cat seemed bigger than any normal sized cat would have. It smiled back at her. "Hello Sonah", it said, a definite slightly feminine sound.

She nodded. "So, have you had a good walk here?"

"Yes, it was very relaxing. It is not very complicated getting around with these walkways here" replied the cat.

"I've already told you, they're fences. They are not a motorway." Sonah sighed but still smiled.

"How are things getting on here?"

"Quiet. I've been left in charge until Lyon gets here. Not much to say really. It's been windy I suppose."

The cat came over and rubbed her head against Sonah's leg, just as someone walked by. Sonah turned around and looked a bit embarrassed, although whoever it was seemed to have shrugged it off and wandered on.

"Have you chased any birds yet, Mikemon?" Sonah chuckled.

"I watched them go by as I was walking if that's what you mean. They didn't seem very playful but I didn't mind. Anyway I just thought I should tell you something about this."

"About the birds?"

"About the mess here."

"You caused it again?"

"No. Hmph."

"Then what?"

Mikemon turned around and walked towards the hole, Sonah eyeing her curiously. She extended her claws and lightly scraped the ground near one of the bricks.

"Careful! Don't disturb the scene, okay?" called Sonah.

Mikemon seemed to ignore her and walked on all four paws to the hole. Stopping just out the ring she lifted her paw. Putting it in the hole, her paw glowed slightly golden, only stopping when she pulled her paw out.

Sonah in the meantime had turned around again, making sure to divert anyone's attention if they walked by. Luckily nobody had, not even on the other side. A faint siren sound could be heard.

"Mikemon?" called Sonah in a hoarse whisper without turning around. Silence replied to her. With the siren sound coming closer, Sonah turned around. She caught a flash of an orange tail disappearing into the shadow of the garage. Making a mental note to herself to ask her this evening, she turned back towards street and awaited her colleagues.

A quick breeze ruffled her hair and a small thud could be heard. She face palmed as she went off again to look for her cap.

Xxxxxxx

"And with that new deal, that means your new pay will be £13,502 ppa. I hope this is to your satisfaction."

"Satisfaction? Satisfaction? How exactly can I be satisfied with that? That's a bloody joke! How comes its that?"

"Look at it this way. The company is losing money. Whilst you have shown an exemplary job, Mitchell, cuts have to be made somewhere."

"Cuts? That's another bloody joke! How about the others?"

"They agreed quietly to the terms"

"How can you agree quietly? That doesn't make sense"

"If you don't like the terms, take it up with management"

"You are management! You expect me to accept this"

"Am I really? Hmmmm, thinking about it, you're right. How about £13,501?"

"You are a bloody disgrace. No! Get out of here?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Its my office"

"No, Mitchell, as of now, its mine"

Mitchell seethed, staring at his new boss, apparently, and grumbled. H was wearing a light blue office shirt and grey trousers. He scrunched his left hand and pulled his arm back. Already, he hesitated. He gritted his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, stomping out the office and slammed the door hard. The walls wobbled and a framed picture of a harbour within the office fell down and smashed in two.

The other man just chuckled to himself. His hand flew over his chequered grey jacket and red tie, feeling the smoothness and silkiness of each. He immediately went over to the corner desk and reached for the phone. Dialling the reception, he listened to the tone, which stopped very quickly.

"Amanda, Marc here…. Yes… yes… Tonight at the celebrations with the Mayor… Yes… With ice cream… Yes… yes… yes, tell him I will pick him up in about half an hour… yes err no not that… dandelions… handy dandelions… tell the others that Mitchell will no longer be taking any orders or meetings as he's left…. I know… he's quit… with ice cream as I said… lavender…. See you tonight"

Graham smiled to himself as he put the phone down. Another perfect job done. He walked around the desk and sat in his now leather chair.

On the other side of the door however, Mitchell had been listening, just coming back to grab his bag. Whilst he had been angry before, now he was livid. It obviously translated to him being fired. Amanda was never a good receptionist either. Mitchell barely held his jaw together to keep himself from screaming.

A thought clicked in his head. His company was supplying the fireworks tonight. So if Graham was going to be with the Mayor tonight, he would show them just how well the fireworks worked. The setting sun from the nearby windows now reflected his glowing smile

xxxx

Stalls scattered the area. In the central aisle, Mayu moved through the crowds, her wheelchair squeaking and occasionally bouncing with waylaid bits of straw. Chuchidarumon sat quietly and stoically on her lap. To any passing crowd, Chuchidarumon blended in very well, looking as though Mayu had won the biggest stall prize of the night. Occasional comments accompanied this observation which Mayu and at least twice Masa brushed off.

"And what's a lovely little lady like you doing on a night like this?"

Mayu turned her head towards the speaker and giggled. Off to her left was an elderly man with a grey moustache and red top. He was standing behind a wooden stall fronting a tent. Above the stall read Ye Olde Swett Shope.

"How are you my little lady? This is a fine night wouldn't you say. You are looking lovely tonight. I hope things are going well", he said jovially.

"F-fine thanks sir. This is a wonderful night tonight. Its so colourful." She smiled, shivering slightly. Her Senpai just watched.

She looked up at the sign. "Swett Shope?" After which she giggled.

He chuckled whilst fidgeting with his moustache. "What great mistakes there are seems to have great benefits. And how about you sir? Having a nice evening?" It seemed many people had already asked this question although he didn't seem to mind.

Masahiro bowed his head. Mayu held her hand up.

"I'll have one…" she looked at Chuchidarumon "make that two Ashwood rocks, some liquorice and some humbugs."

The vendor looked at her oddly, although changed his expression quickly enough so that nobody noticed and was now beaming again. "Certainly little lady. Here have a few laces. Enjoy yourself"

After he handed the sweets over, Masahiro paid for them before grabbing the wheelchair handlebars and pushing again. As Mayu was wheeled off, the vendor thought he saw her hand some rock to her stuffed teddy which seemed possibly animated. A loud bang seemed to indicate the start of the next round of fireworks, making him briefly look away. As he looked back, they had blended in with the crowd. He shook his head and brushed it off, thinking about the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxx

Near the centre of the celebrations stood a giant red tent. No public access was allowed with large rope which extended around the perimeter. On the west and south sides were two large holes with single flaps. Security guards stood guard at each entrance. A third, lesser known entrance was also located in the north-east corner, probably used for maintenance.

It was at this entrance that there was only one security guard located, looking thoroughly bored. He sighed and swelled his chest, giving menacing glares to any passing children, who only by this were scared enough to run away. Also located here on the other side was a wooden chair.

Sonah sighed. She had not produced any further answers from earlier and it looked already as though the investigation could not proceed. Forensics had been baffled as there was no DNA or chemicals or anything else that could have caused or be at least linked to the explosion, at least from the preliminary tests. At one point after in the police station, someone had come and asked for volunteers to help with the celebrations. Seeing as she had already written her report for that day and it looked like she was free that evening, she readily signed up as extra security for the town mayor and council. What she had not banked on was that volunteering meant being stationed by the fireworks store through the night.

Security throughout the whole festival was quite tight with patrols roaming everywhere, vendors on the lookout and even if someone had got passed her or the others, the tent was actually disguising the park's main visitor's centre, doubling tonight as the control room for the festival. Anyone who would want to get at this would have to be pretty stupid or know what they were doing.

She grumbled and sat in the wooden chair, radio in her lap. She could not speak to Mikemon at all, either through her T-Vice as she had christened it, no doubt it would look suspicious, or just out in the open for obvious reasons. The only person she could possibly talk to was the other guard. Although he was bored, he would not speak to her and would ignore her, no matter how she tried speaking. Just another day. Or night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Before slipping out earlier that day, Mitchell had popped into an office and brushed a coworkers, sorry ex-coworkers desk, who had just happened to have been disorganised enough to leave a keycard amongst the papers. Slipping all the papers back on the desk, he had briefly spied bits of soil on the floor. Shrugging, he forcefully shoved the card into his back trouser pocket.

A slam could be heard behind him, startling him into haphazardly knocking an already messy pile over. "Mitchell, what are you still doing here? Get out of the office now" called Graham unmistakably.

He glared daggers at his ex-boss and quickly noticed two guards also appearing from Graham's office. He did not need telling twice and marched out of the room, furiously pushing other workers out of the way who were staring at him. Everyone single one shouted something unintelligible either in surprise or annoyance. Mitchell had had enough however and steamrolled out of the floor exit.

Xxxxxxxx

Sonah quietly leaned against the tent and started humming to herself a song she knew from childhood. At each pause in the tune was the quiet rumble of her partner. How he could sleep through the cacophony of the festival entertainment she had no idea.

She continued humming softly, listening to the wind as it gently reminded her of a time when she was swinging in a large chair attached to an oak tree standing on the bank of a large pond. The bows of the trees creaked softly, no other sounds other than the surrounding nature. The tree started chiming fairground music, immediately bringing her out of her reverie. A musical tune of accomplishment sounded followed by a young girls giggling.

Sonah briefly looked to her right towards the stalls and saw a small girl brightly lit up by what was obviously one of the hammer whacking stalls. The girl had dark hair and what like the biggest stuffed bear she had ever seen sitting quietly on the ground. Two men stood either side of her, one wearing the costume of the Ashwood Falls Festival staff and the other just wearing plain clothes. The plain clothed man and the girl looked foreign, perhaps Asian, but then again Sonah was not judgemental.

Something furry rubbed against her legs. She looked down and frowned. A sillohuette of a cat looked up at her and smiled, opening her mouth before freezing as a particularly loud snore made itself known. The cat decided this was not the right time and speedily ran on all fours into a nearby copse. Sonah sighed.

Twenty minutes and a stiff back later, Sonah was still looking around. She had taken her cap off and was now playing with it between her fingers. Boredom seemed to enjoy her company tonight and persisted on staying as her annoying guest.

A gentle breeze blew through the nearby trees, causing the leaves to shake. A clattering nearby alerted Sonah to a nearby stall being used for strange, crockery haphazardly placed on the edges and in piles of various sizes. Another breeze and a slight tremor from a something falling over within the main fair decided the final fate of the crockery. The plates jumped and fell from the stall, giving the sound of smashing glass and a cacophony of a marching band gone wrong, catching the attention of Sonah and abruptly awakening her sleeping friend.

Whilst Sonah's head was turned away, a shadow of a tall man emerged from behind a tree and ran for the door. Sonah looked behind her and caught a flash of white within the darkness passing through into the security centre. As the door closed, the cat shrieked, dashing after the man and barely made it through the crack. The click echoed through the night as Sonah registered what had occurred. She sighed and reached for her radio whilst her other hand fumbled over the T-Vice.

"Jones, this is Shah."

*crackle**crackle**crackle*

"Jones, I know you're there. Please answer."

*crackle**zzzt*

Sonah sighed worriedly and turned around. She looked furiously at her partner whilst he glared back at her. He also was reaching around for his radio.

**Notes:**

**I have corrected Digimon names now and I've decided after all this time I will post the chapter up now as I could really do with the feedback. The story is not dead. I am going to try to update this more regularly but the next chapter probably won't be until early 2014. **

**xXVen-nificentXx****: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one**

**Champbybirth**: Thanks. I have done some minor changes since then but only really the names have mainly changed.

**PkmnMaster Rolf****: **Thanks. I hope the rest is easy to follow

**Architectural Oshawott****:** I hope to do just that

**Thinker – thanks for the review. I am trying to get back into this story. I just thought it was to help distinguish them. I hope this can be pulled off. But I have now reverted the names**

**Zokolov – thanks for the review. I have made some fixes and have started a small rewrite. I apologise for the late chapter. I am hoping to develop people's personalities as I go on. I also find that the line breaks still tend to disappear.**

**AbZHz101 – just to make things clear, Dorumon is partnered with both brothers. Actually your review gave me an interesting plot bunny that I could not shoo away which has helped me out with his backstory**

**I know mikemons are normally male but I thought I needed to balance the team and the personality was more interesting to write as a female than male although it could still have worked. **

**Finally, there will be many traditions still kept that I will use later in the story.**

**See you next chapter. **


End file.
